10 instantes de Oscar Wilde
by Alenida Suwa
Summary: tabla de 10 instantes de oscar w. universo alterno de horitsuba gakuen drabbles de kurotomo
1. Chapter 1

"_**Puedo resistir cualquier cosa excepto la tentación"**_

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

Una especie de corriente eléctrica inundo sus cuerpos. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de ella, casi por inercia ambos giraron sus rostros sonrojados para coincidir su miradas.

Permanecieron asi por unos instantes deseoso de experimentar lo que sus mentes pedían a gritos, sutilmente la distancia se fue acortando, sintiendo las caricias que les provocaba el aliento del otro sobre la piel.

Sin interna oponerse de alguna forma, cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella grata sensación, la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros se hizo desaparecer en delicado un movimiento, concluyendo asi en un cálido beso.

Para quien no comprendió el texto, se los explico; se supone que (en mi historia, narrada por drables) Kurogane y tomoyo empiezan gustarse y al final no resisten las tentaciones y se dan un lindo beso, (no sabes la envidia que te tengo Tomoyo)

¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado; si es asi deja un review; y si no pues también…


	2. capitulo 2

"**Te lo diré si prometes solemnemente contárselo a cualquier otro"**

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto Horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

La frase dio vueltas en su cabeza, una maraña de ideas se arremolino en su pensamiento, parecía que su mente le estuviera jugando una tetra, un extraño juego que ni ella misma comprendía.

Tan cerca estaba de las palabras que buscaba, solo tendria que decirle 5 letras a aquel hombre inmutable, que la mayoría del tiempo carecía de expresión en su rostro. El solo pensarlo le hizo estremecerse, confesar los sentimientos siempre era un tema delicado, pero tendría que tener sumo cuidado al tratarse de aquella persona.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo solitario, y ahí le encontró a él, a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos los últimos días, el hombre que le había besado en aquella ocasión que el instituto se encontraba vacío, justo como ahora.

Camino por el largo pasillo, reprimiéndose asi misma por aquel extraño deseo de Salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, infundiéndose ánimos para lo que venía después.

"_vamos Daidouji, si no es hoy, no será nunca"-_ repitió para sí más de una vez.

Se detuvo frente a su maestro y cavilando más de lo que quería musito; o al menos intento confesar todo aquello que sentía, más sin embargo, no pudo, ya que ninguna palabra había salido de sus rojos labios.

Al verse reflejada en los orbes escarlata del hombre se derrumbo todo la fuerza de voluntad que había en ella, y cayó en cuanta de cuanto le temblaban las piernas, al final justo como su decisión termino por derrumbarse en el piso.

El, que la veía con cierta gracia por temblar de aquella forma tan estrepitosa, la miro divertido al ver la reacción de ella al extenderle su mano, pues ahora su cara se había teñido de un rojo intenso y no hacía más que balbucear algo extraño que él no comprendía.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y casi cae de espaldas al escuchar el susurro, que antes no había entendido y que ahora había escuchado a la perfección.

Se levanto y con cuidado cargo en brazos a la chica, que por momentos parecía estar sufriendo de una combustión espontanea.

La acerco un poco más a su pecho, ayudándole a cubrir su sonrojo, y musito delicadamente en su oído:

"_yo también te amo"_

Ella le miro incrédula un par de segundos y después volvió a hundir la cara en su pecho, respirando su esencia.

**¿Cómo me ha quedado?, esta vez fue más largo, debido a que el primero era extremadamente corto… aunque era de 100 palabras…**

**Creo que en este no será difícil entenderle, aun asi; se supone que ha pasado una semana desde que se besaron, pero ella ni el habían declarado sus sentimientos…. Tomoyo se animo a hacerlo y Kurogane le correspondió.**

**Por favor dejen sus quejas sugerencias y tomatazos, todo es bienvenido… solo dejen review!**


	3. capitulo 3

"**siempre hay algo ridículo en las personas que uno deja de amar"**

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto Horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

Era una chica más que hermosa, sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas resaltaban en su hermosa piel blanca, sus labios rojos como cerezas y su cabello castaño corto, tenía un físico espectacular , todo en ella era perfecto, su único problema era lo despistada que podía llegar a ser.

Desde que se conocieron e inclusive antes, la chica era un caos y a Tomoyo siempre le había agradado aquello, antes, cuando eran más pequeñas solían llamar inocencia a todo aquel despiste, siempre había tenido admiración por ella o inclusive algún otro sentimiento, cuando le grababa o cuando la obligaba a vestir sus diseños, jamás le había importado aquello, no hasta ese momento.

Ahora que estaba al lado de la persona más amaba, no le parecía tan tierno, todo aquello le parecía absurdo.

Reflexiono una y otra vez acerca del ¿Por qué? De todo aquel asunto, como es que la persona por quien había sentido tanto afecto fuera tan despistada.

Fue un verdadero reto el explicarle, a sakura, que mantenía una relación más que amistosa con su profesor de educación física y aun peor fue explicarle que Syaoran la amaba.

Jamás se dio cuenta de aquello, no la juzgo, ni le dijo palabra alguna, porque sentí un gran afecto por ella, pero ahora que había encontrado a una persona que correspondía sus sentimientos, Tomoyo pensó que su actitud simplemente era absurda.

**¡Ya sé! Este capítulo es pésimo… aclaraciones:**

**Tomoyo y Kurogane llevan algo asi como un mes saliendo.**

**Si me preguntan ¿Por qué Tomoyo parece ser bisexual?, porque se supone que en CCS Tomoyo ama a sakura… sip ha dejado de amarla en ese sentido, porque ahora Kurogane le corresponde… por lo tanto es feliz.**

**No me maten por juzgar a sakura!**

**¡Aunque el capitulo sea malo dejen Review por favor!**


	4. capitulo 4

"**El egoísmo no es vivir como un quiere vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como deseas vivir"**

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

Desde hace unas semanas atrás habían estado planeado todo, comenzaron a ahorrar dinero, visitaban frecuentemente el centro comercial y compraban algunos artículos para el hogar, los fines de semana buscaban furtivamente una casa o un apartamento y siempre ante los dueños se presentaban como el feliz matrimonio Suwa.

A base de mucho esfuerzo el hombre convenció a la mujercita de huir juntos, lejos de los amigos o la familia, para casarse y verdaderamente formar el matrimonio Suwa, al final ella acepto más que contenta.

_**-pasen, adelante, si no me equivoco ustedes deben ser el matrimonio Suwa- **_sonrió un anciano al abrirles la puerta de la pequeña casa.

-_**así es**_- respondió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro

-_**los esperaba más tarde**_- se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran pasar

**-espero y no lo importunemos**-dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el anciano

_**-eso no es una molestia-**_ los examino con sus ojos vidriosos, cansados, y luego pregunto sin más- _**es usted muy joven señora Suwa, ¿Qué edad tiene?**_

_**-es un alago que usted diga eso**_- sonrió fingiendo vergüenza- _**no diga esas cosas si no me ara sonrojar, mejor muéstrenos la casa**_- declaro entusiasta

-_**oh, claro que si**_- respondió cortésmente mientras les indicaba el camino a seguir tras de él.

_**-estuvo bastante cerca ¿verdad amor?-**_ susurro al oído del hombre, cuidando que el anciano no lograra oírlos.

Tras varios minutos de recorrido por la pequeña casa Kurogane movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras los ojos de su "esposa" se llenaban de alegría.

-_**mi esposo está de acuerdo conmigo**_- sonrió dulcemente al anciano- _**queremos la casa.**_

-_**no**_ _**cree que su madre debió tomar la decisión junto con ustedes, señorita Daidouji**_- sonrió cortésmente el anciano.

_**-usted lo sabía desde un principio ¿no anciano?-**_ hablo por primera vez el fuerte hombre de ojos rubíes.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza_**- pero no se preocupen no se lo diré a nadie señor Suwa.**_

Tomoyo miraba perpleja al anciano, estaba segura de que el lo había sospechado, pero no creyó que se diera cuenta tan pronto, después su "esposo" se acerco a ella y le tomo una de las manos –_**mi novia está interesada en esta casa**_- concluyo con rudeza el hombre.

Ya la fecha estaba fijada, tenían de plazo hasta el fin de mes, tendrían que amueblar la pequeña casa y mudar las cosas de Tomoyo poco a poco para que su madre no se diera cuenta.

Al final de todo querían huir juntos porque ambos lo habían decidido, porque uno al otro se la había pedido.

**Pues más o menos llevan de 2 a 3 meses saliendo juntos y al mayoría de los amigos los sabe (incluida Sakura, aunque les costó mucho trabajo explicarle ^^u)**

**Uf, me costó un poquito de trabajo escribirlo, estaba muy aburrida y no se me ocurría nada.**

**Pero aquí se los traigo, creo que es menos malo que el anterior.**

**Dejen un review… anden, solo uno, ¿siii? ¡Ya saben, adelante críticas y tomatazos!**


	5. capitulo 5

"**Hoy en día para formar una buena sociedad, uno tiene que alimentar a la gente, divertirla o escandalizarla"**

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

Sostenía con gran dolor aquella vieja foto, la que siempre cargaba consigo, carcomida por el paso del tiempo, que reflejaba la felicidad que sentían las 2 personas en ese momento, pero lo más importante, en ella estaba su más valiosa posesión, su amada flor, su exquisita joya…

Lloraba amargamente, como no lo había hecho en años, sus ojos, anegados por las lágrimas, no daban abasto a tanto dolor líquido, a tanta tristeza y amargura contenida por años. Que el día de hoy desahogaba en la soledad de aquella hermosa y gigantesca casa.

Rememorando el pasado; encontró el presente más torturante, el ansiado tiempo que hubiese querido pasar a su lado le había sido arrebatado sin ningún miramiento, más ella sentía que era demasiado tarde, inclusive para lamentarse, solo le quedaba recordar, ver repetirse una vez más esa lamentable historia.

Se levanto del gran sofá y arrojo todo cuanto encontraba a su paso, pero siempre sosteniendo la foto contra su pecho, intentando remembrar todas aquellas gratas sensaciones que se fueron guardando en su memoria y a las cuales acudía cada vez que no la tenía cerca de sí. El suave rose de su piel, la gracia de sus rizos al caer a lo largo de su espalda, pero sobretodo la ternura y la felicidad que reflejaban sus galantes ojos amatistas, la conmovían y la hacían llorar por no poder estar con ella.

Fuera de la casa la prensa luchaba entre sí por tener la exclusividad de la nota, escandalizando a las multitudes,"conmoviéndolos" con la desgracia de la familia Daidouji, intentando pasar la seguridad de la inmensa casa, peleando por dar de que hablar a la aristocracia japonesa, divirtiendo a las masas con la dolorosa situación de Sonomi Daidouji y su hija "desaparecida".

No lo soporto más, seco sus lágrimas, dejando un camino luminoso que recorría casi la totalidad de su rostro, froto sus bellos ojos cafés enrojecidos por el llanto, tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa por la parte trasera.

No perdería a Tomoyo, no como había perdido a Nadeshiko, la traería de vuelta a su hogar y permanecería cerca de ella, le entregaría todo el cariño y comprensión que no le había brindado en tantos años.

Al salir de la mansión la prensa se arremolino alrededor de su coche, tratando de alimentar a la audiencia con la noticia más fresca, con la noticia del momento.

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado?... ¿les gusto? **

**Ah, si la explicación de mi historia; pues Tomoyo a huido de casa y se ha establecido en un departamento, en un distrito cercano a Tokio, Sonomi no sabía de los planes de su hija… lo cual le dolió mucho y justo después la prensa "ataco" a la mansión Daidouji.**

**Gracias a las personas que me han estado siguiendo (la verdad no sé si me sigan realmente, pero de ilusiones vive la gente) me gustaría que me dejasen un review… me aria muy feliz….**

**Criticas y tomatazos… también se aceptan… necesito saber si realmente sirvo para escribir o si es lo contrario, necesito mejorar…**

**Bueno próxima capitulo tal vez algo de lime…**

**Eso si me hacen el favor de comentar…**


	6. capitulo 6

"**Las mujeres se la pasan mucho mejor que los hombres; se les prohíben muchas más cosas"**

**10 instantes de Oscar Wilde**

**Drabble kurotomo**

**Los personajes asi como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a las CLAMP.**

**Se supone está situada en el universo alterno del instituto horitsuba, ira relatando por partes las historia del profesor de educación física; Kurogane y la alumna del grupo A; Tomoyo.**

Los tonos suaves del atardecer se dispersaron a través de la ventana e iluminaron la pequeña habitación.

Se acomodo tras la oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde, mientras otra de sus manos luchaba incansable por conseguir un trago más de más de alcohol. Forcejeaba muy molesta e hipaba aturdida de vez en cuando. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la última vez que había intentado ponerse de pie irremediablemente había caído al piso.

El ya estaba molesto, forcejeaba con la chica intentando no lastimarla ni tirar una sola gota de sake. Estiro la mano un poco más y logro arrebatar la botella de las blancas manos de la chica, ella solo bufo molesta y se rindió, intentar conseguir una gota más de alcohol sería imposible e inclusive peligroso.

Hipo una vez más y se reclino sobre el sillón, mientras el hombre moreno bebía de la botella, restregándole el hecho de haber ganado en aquella absurda batalla. Tomoyo sonrió con malicia mientras pensaba cual sería el castigo para el villano que le había quitado tan preciado liquido.

Kurogane se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la joven chica sola, tendida sobre el sillón hipando descontroladamente y sonriendo para sí misma, estaba completamente ebria y en cuestión de segundos sucumbiría al sueño, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Un ruido sordo lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió en sí, su linda novia trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre la mesa.

Ahora comprendía porque le estaba prohibido beber, basto media botella de sake para ponerla totalmente ebria y el lamentaba haber insistido en que Tomoyo diera un pequeño trago.

Se dirigió hacia ella, molesto, intento bajarla de la mesa, pero solo consiguió un par de patadas en el abdomen y justo después fue derribado en el piso. La joven chica comenzó a ladrar sobre Kurogane.

_**-mira Kuro-wanwan, soy una pequeña cachorrita-**_hipo_**- igual que tu, amor- **_sonrió mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su antes profesor de educación física.

_**-¿Qué diablo…-**_ fracaso al intentar separarla de si_**-suéltame-**_se puso de pie_**- ¡Tomoyo!-**_ninguna de sus acciones le causaba gracia alguna_**-tomo…-**_pero sus palabras se perdieron en el momento, sus labios eran presos de un dulce beso, el rubor acudió a sus mejillas y simplemente se dejo llevar por la calidez del momento.

En el descuido de Kurogane, la amatista solo atino a hurtar la botella de sake y huir con ella en dirección a la cocina.

_**-chantajista- **_sonrió de medio lado y acorralo a la chica contra la pared, mientras ahora él era quien asaltaba sus labios, dulce y embriagador, apasionado y tentador. En pocos minutos tubo la botella de nuevo en sus manos y toda la debilidad de la joven amatista en sus brazos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue cargarla sobre su hombro y llevarla hasta su habitación, donde se mantuvo inexpresivo y de pie, hasta que Tomoyo calló en un profundo sueño.

Se reclino sobre su novia y beso su frente, salió de la habitación y se sentó a beber de nuevo sobre el sofá, esta vez en calma.

Definitivamente el Sake estaría prohibido para Tomoyo, muchas cosas le habían sido prohibidas antes y ahora Kurogane comprendía el porqué.

**¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal? ¿Me ha quedado lindo? Espero que les guste.**

**Explicación: para esta parte de la historia se supone llevan solo un par de semanas viviendo en el apartamento, con respecto a Sonomi, lo más probable es que para el próximo capítulo vuelva aparecer junto con todo el elenco de horitsuba (ok, no todos aparecerán, pero si la mayoría).  
>Si se preguntan si Kurogane tiene un empleo, si, si lo tiene, es maestro en una secundaria cercana a su apartamento y Tomoyo es una linda ama de casa.<strong>

**Bueno criticas y tomatazos serán bienvenidos.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
